


Never Announce

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga microfic. Darkness never bothered Hotaru.





	Never Announce

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Darkness never bothered Hotaru. She smiled under a blanket. Hotaru cuddled a stuffed animal. What bothered her? A memory of a sick Michiru writhing on her bed many hours ago. Something else never caused her distress. 

Michiru's happy spirit materialized and remained with Hotaru for the rest of the evening. 

 

THE END


End file.
